


My Cat(man)

by snowst



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic and Science, Master/Pet, Paul is 14, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowst/pseuds/snowst
Summary: This was the first time for Paul, a student of the Mystery Magic School, to have a pet. He just saw a little cat lying near his flat and picked it up because of sympathy. He didn't even pay attention to its special fur and strange stripes which formed a symbol of a rare kind of demon—Catman. The cat's real name was Peter Criss, who just joined KISS as a drummer. Before he found the way to change back into the form of human, he had to stay with Paul as his pet cat. What stories will happen to them? Just read ~
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley, Peter Criss/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Kudos: 5





	My Cat(man)

"An unprecedented meteor just fell from the sky at 8:15 p.m.It is so big that scientists conjecture it may be a big uranolite. Also, the weather is terrible tonight. This sudden thunderstorm may continue into the second half of the night. It's better for you to stay at home...... " 

The news program was on TV. Paul was washing dishes in kitchen. When he finished, he checked his fridge, but was disappointed to find that there was no butter. "Shit. "he complained. He returned to the living room. It was 8:20, not too late, and the store was very close to his flat. The owner of the store was a Chinese America old man who usually closed his store at 9:30p.m. If he was quick enough, he could buy more than butter. But did he really have to go out to in this weather? Paul was tangled. Suddenly, Paul remembered that he had a potion quiz yesterday, which was about simple waterproof agent. Maybe he can make some to keep out of the water? 

After a while, Paul set off. Obviously, he underestimated how heavy the rain was. When he arrived the store, his hair and shoes were totally wet. But fortunately, he arrived there when the owner was about to close the door. Out of sympathy, the owner let him buy what he wanted. Anyway, he didn't go for nothing. 

When Paul was about to see his flat, he almost tripped over something. "What the fuck is it！"he cursed. Looking down, he saw a little animal lying on the ground, breathing weakly. "Oh my god！"he exclaimed. Immediately, he put down everything he took, picked up the animal and checked whether it was hurt by him. Luckily, there was no injury. "If it still lied here, it may die soon. "Paul worried. So, Paul decided to take it home temporarily until he found someone who was willing to adopt it. 

——————

Peter wished all of these was just a nightmare. He was walking through the forest when suddenly a blue and white light lit up the sky. For an instance he felt a sharp pain through his whole body, like he was hit by a strong lightning. He struggled to get out of the forest and return to the city with his last magic power. Before he passed out, he saw a signpost written a familiar street name.

He remembered it, the original destination where he would have had a discussion with his new bandmates. 

……

……

In the darkness, Peter vaguely felt a warm hand stroking his body, which roused some of his consciousness. Then he felt his whole body was surrounded by this warmth that meant safe and sound. He didn't feel time passing here. It took some time for him to open his eyes. The guy he saw at once shocked him, "Why is Paul?" Then he heard an annoying cheer"Oh you are awake kitten! " "Oh my god......"Peter complained, "so it is him who picked me up ?Wait he calls me kitten......OMG！！！ " Peter jumped out of his skin. Why would he change into his “cat” form that was even smaller than before? ！Why would everything be out of control abruptly? ！

It must be that mysterious light. 

TBC


End file.
